sin barreras no hay amor
by al potter w 12
Summary: eragon es capturado por galbatorix un fiel amigo lo salva viajan a ellesmera para empezar un epico romance


esto es algo asi como una historia romantica

bueno ningun personaje es mio yo solo los pido prestados un rato

...esto es final de capitulo

Sin barreras no hay amor.

Eragon necesitaba un descanso, había agotado hasta la última gota de energía en las curaciones de los heridos. Durmió durante dos días seguidos y no salió de su tienda ni para comer ni beber. Por otra parte, Roran quería irse cuanto antes. Después de cuatro días, Eragon pudo, por fin, curar las heridas de Saphira.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –preguntó Roran.

- No te serviré así, aún estoy muy débil –respondió Eragon.

- Katrina puede estar muriendo y…

- Y no morirá hasta que lleguemos a ella –lo interrumpió.

- ¿De qué hablas?.

- Con Brom y los elfos, aprendí el arte de razonar. ¿No te das cuenta de la situación?

Roran lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero no contestó.

- Saben que te ayudaré a rescatarla, no los quieren ni a ti ni a ella, me quieren a mí.

Roran se puso pálido.

- ¿Por qué arriesgas todo lo que has conseguido? No lo hagas. Puedo ir solo.

- Tú contra los Ra´zac –dijo en tono burlón-, no durarías ni un minuto. Ya has visto lo que son capaces de hacer. Ten un poco de paciencia. Yo te acompañaré cuando me recupere del todo.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?.

- Cuando sea –replicó exasperado-. Ahora vete y déjame en paz. Si continúas molestándome no me recuperaré ni en un mes.

Roran salió de la pequeña tienda. Eragon, por fin, se dispuso a dormir. Tres días después ya estaba listo para partir, los colores habían vuelto a su cara y parecía más vivo que nunca.

- Espero que ya esté todo listo para irnos cuanto antes –le dijo a su primo.

- Lo único que falta es ponerle la silla a Saphira.

- Y despedirme de Nasuada y los Vardenos –agregó.

- De Arya y Orik –sonrió Roran.

- También de ellos –asintió Eragon.

El joven jinete caminó por las calles de Aberon, la capital de Surda. Los habitantes le sonreían y saludaban con la mano, él respondía de la misma manera. Se encontró con unos soldados que hablaban entre ellos.

- Disculpen la molestia.

- Nos es molestia, Asesino de Sombra, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? –preguntó el más alto y musculoso de ellos.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra la Señora Nasuada?.

- Está en una enorme tienda, la encontraras al final de este camino.

- ¡Muchas gracias y que los Dioses los protejan!.

- También a ti, Asesino de Sombra –contestaron al unísono.

Eragon continuó durante unos cinco minutos y, como le habían informado, encontró una enorme tienda blanca. Golpeo sus manos tres veces y de la carpa salió la cabeza de un enano, era Orik.

- ¡Bendito seas, creí no volverte a ver! –dijo con una sonrisa-. Te la has pasado durmiendo durante días.

- ¿Puedo pasar?.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué pregunta es esa?.

Orik se aparto y Eragon entró Nasuada estaba apoyada con ambas manos en una mesa y miraba atentamente unos mapas.

- Señora Nasuada, mire quien está aquí.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

- Mejor que nunca –dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita?.

- Vengo a despedirme.

- ¿Vuelves a tus estudios?.

- Luego –respondió escuetamente.

- Mmmm… ya veo –dijo con cara de preocupación.

- Tengo que ir a Helgrind.

- Roran nos contó –dijo Orik-, pero es una locura. Pueden atraparte y todo lo que hemos avanzado no servirá de nada.

- Tal vez, si me atrapan, logre hablar con Murtagh y hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¿Murtagh? –preguntó Orik.

Eragon se había olvidado que el enano no sabía toda la historia pero logró salir del paso inventando una mentira.

- Bueno, lo deben tener encerrado en algún lugar, eso suponiendo que este vivo todavía.

- ¿Por qué debes hacerlo entrar en razón?.

- Porque ha de estar muy confundido. Galbatorix tiene la manía de alterar la mente de sus presos para hacerles ver o creer cosas que no existen, tal vez logre ponerlo de su parte.

- Sí, tienes razón –asintió Orik-. Pero si eso fuera cierto entonces tendríamos a un buen guerrero en nuestra contra. He visto pelear a ese muchacho, tiene buenas habilidades.

- Por eso mismo, cuanto antes rescatemos a Katrina y a Murtagh, menor será el peligro.

- Entonces –dijo Nasuada-, que los Dioses si existen te acompañen.

- Gracias. ¿Dónde está Arya?. Quisiera despedirme de ella.

- Arya a partido a con los suyos pero me ha dejado saludos para ti y Saphira.

Eragon asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, hizo una profunda reverencia y salió seguido de cerca por Orik.

- ¿No te la puedes sacar de la cabeza?.

- ¿A quién?.

- A Arya.

El no respondió.

- He visto como la miras, sólo un hombre enamorado mira de esa manera a una mujer.

- No quiero hablar del tema.

- ¿Te he ofendido?.

- No.

- Mmmm… te rechazó.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?.

- Es una lástima –dijo mientras trenzaba con sus manos su larga barba-, hacen una linda pareja.

- Ella es demasiado grande y poderosa. Soy sólo un niño.

- ¿Es lo que piensas tú o lo que piensa ella?.

- Lo que pensamos ambos.

- Eso es una gran mentira –sonrió el enano-, si pensaras así ya te hubieras olvidado de ella pero a cada paso que das, cada día que pasa, tu amor crece aún más. ¿Por qué lo niegas?.

- Porque es mejor no hacerse falsas esperanzas, ¿está bien?. Es difícil controlar lo que siente el corazón –contestó exasperado-. Si quieres seguir caminando a mi lado cambia de tema o vete y déjame solo.

Orik se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en cosas en las cuales no tenía que meterse, así que sus palabras se dirigieron hacia la inminente partida de Eragon.

- ¿Cuándo se irán?.

- Ya mismo.

- ¿Tan pronto?.

- Ya hemos perdido muchos días en mi recuperación.

- Tienes razón.

Llegaron donde estaba Roran y Eragon le puso la silla a Saphira.

- ¿Tenemos que ir a lomo de dragón? –preguntó Roran.

- Sí, si es que quieres llegar rápido.

- Está bien pero no me gustan las alturas, eso es para los pájaros, los dragones y los jinetes de dragón.

- Eso es lo mismo que digo yo –dijo Orik con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a Eragon agregó-. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu espada?.

- El jinete me la quitó antes de irse.

- ¡Barzûl!. ¿No se contentó con quitarle la vida a nuestro rey que también osó quitarte a Zar'roc? –exclamó furioso-. No te preocupes.

Y salió al trote por las calles de Aberon.

- Espero que no tarde mucho –le dijo Roran a Eragon.

En menos de cinco minutos, Orik, volvió con una espada con la empuñadura finamente tallada. Eragon la reconoció de inmediato, era la de Hrothgar.

- Le perteneció a mi padre y ahora quiero que tú la tengas.

- No puedo tomarla, pertenece a tu familia.

- Igual que tú, así que no digas más.

El muchacho se sintió algo incómodo pero no le quedaba otra, ya no tenía espada así que acepto de buen grado el ofrecimiento de Orik. Roran y Eragon, se despidieron del enano. Saltaron al lomo de Saphira y salieron volando rápidamente.

- _¿Estás seguro de esto?_–le preguntó Saphira a Eragon.

- Más que nunca. Tengo todo planeado, además ya estuve ahí.

- _Y no te fue muy bien, pequeño._

Eragon gruñó enojado. Viajaban de noche y de día se escondían lo mejor posible teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de Saphira. Descansaron en Melian un día y una noche, compraron provisiones y continuaron viaje. Llegaron a Helgrind y Saphira se posó en un promontorio rocoso. La montaña se alzaba negra contra el estrellado firmamento.

- Quédate lo más lejos que puedas –le dijo Eragon a su dragona.

- _¿Si te pasa algo?._

- Nada me pasará.

Saphira soltó un imperceptible gruñido de enojo y remontó vuelo después que Eragon y Roran, sacaran las pertenencias que llevaban atadas a la silla. Ambos escalaron la montaña durante casi media hora hasta que encontraron la entrada a la cueva de los Ra´zac. El silencio y la oscuridad, eran totales y esto no tranquilizó a ninguno de los dos. Se adentraron sigilosamente hasta que escucharon chasquidos y una voz conocida que llegó a sus oídos.

Murtagh POV'S

Mi hermano se acercaba mas y mas así que llame a los Ra'zac.

- Siento su presencia, no tardará en llegar. No quiero una matanza, ya saben que el rey lo quiere con vida.

Más chasquidos y croares.

- Tampoco quiero que lastimen a quien venga con él.

Entonces Eragon sintió ruidos a su espalda.

- Saphira ven –murmuró y se dio vuelta justo para ver como un Ra´zac se abalanzaba sobre Roran.

Saltó sobre el Ra´zac pero no supo que pasó, de repente todo se volvió negro y escucho en su cabeza la preocupación de Saphira.

- ¡Pequeño!.

...

esto es todo espero que les guste


End file.
